Youths
by PursuingDesign
Summary: "Little did he know where the howl was coming from, nor did he know that the source of the sound was directly behind him." From Remus' bite to his 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, earthlings. I have returned from my two-year slumber. While I will never edit/fix/update **_**Unlucky**_ **(which I wrote in the 6****th**** grade, but published in the 7****th****), I will gladly shower you with my new story! This will be following our favorite quartet through their school years. Also, this will be more Remus-centric, everything will be canon, and there will be some language. Ladies and gents, here is… **_**Youths**_

Chapter 1: The Bite

One night in the middle of the coldest winter anyone could remember, Sally Lupin was doing housework. Sally was a young woman with a timeless, charismatic face. As she swept the mess her little boy made with his macaroni, she heard the quiet footsteps of her husband, John. She was surprised of how unusually silent he was. John was a man of brash remarks and sarcastic humor. There would only be one reason he would be acting uncharacteristically. Sally seemed to have read his mind, his emotions, his everything. All she had to do was raise an eyebrow.

"Fenrir Greyback is after Remus. You know how he targets kids of those who work against his _kind._ He's after Remus, oh my God, oh-" John said exasperatedly with tears in his eyes. "What am I, what are we—Sally… where's Remus?"

Sally gave a small frown, "In his bed, sleeping. John, what did you do?"

John was at a loss for words. He only shook his head before he dashed upstairs to check if his little boy was peacefully sleeping as his wife had said. The thirty seconds it took to run up the stairs were the longest of his life. His heart pumping, he opened the four-year old's bedroom.

"Shit."

* * *

Remus Lupin was a boy of adventure and immense curiosity. His little toddler legs would carry him to the darkest of forests. However, he was never scared. The sense of adventure ran through his blood and there was nothing his parents could do about it. Remus would always sneak out in the middle of the night to explore the unknown and that night was no different.

He looked up at the giant saucer-like moon with astonishment as he trekked deeper into the forest. Behind him was his small, kitschy house. He loved the place, but he hated being trapped there all the time. His parents always babied him. Remus wanted to be a grown up! He wanted to see the world! His heart ached with a powerful wanderlust that no other four-year old knew.

Suddenly, he heard a distinct howl.

_Maybe it's a fox or a wolf,_ he thought silently_,_ _let's find out!_

He patiently waited for the next howl. As soon as he heard it, he ran towards it as fast as he could. He finally reached a peaceful, crystal clear lake. The moon's reflection glowed with a certain beauty. He sank down to the ground, sat criss-cross and enveloped himself in its everlasting glory for what seemed like an eternity.

Little did he know where the howl was coming from, nor did he know that the source of the sound was directly behind him.

* * *

John and Sally ran hand in hand into the woods. Their minds were flooding with questions. _Why was Remus outside? Did he always sneak out? Are we bad parents for not knowing? _

John held his mahogany wand in his other hand, ready to kill anything in his way. But it was too late. When the pair arrived at the lake, Remus was in a pool of blood. His dark hazel eyes bloodshot and light brown hair matted with dirt.

Sally picked Remus up with urgency and screamed at John, "Is there anything we could do?"

Being a muggle, Sally had no knowledge on how to care for her precious Remus now. All she received in return was a helpless silence that chilled her to the bone. She repeated herself twice. She loved Remus more than anything. All she could do was hold Remus until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 of **_**Youths **_**has arrived. I wrote this while I was on the elliptical, which was NOT fun. Anyways, I don't own anything, and please review! PS: these chapters will get longer as I go on. PPS: enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The First Transformation

Growls, howling, and the strong, sweet smell of blood filled Remus' dreams every night since the bite. It had only been a month since his entire world changed. Why did it seem like it was a lifetime ago? Remus used to be a free-spirited adventurous boy, now he was terrified of everything. Even himself.

He woke up in a cold sweat. He found himself craving the red liquid and he hated himself for it. He cried because he had never felt this way before. His toes were cold, just like his heart. He reached for the fuzzy blue blanket that had somehow made its way to the hardwood floors. It was still early in the morning; he figured that there was enough time to fit in another nap, but then again he didn't want to repeat those horrendous nightmares, especially not on the day of his first transformation.

So he waited, and waited, and waited. He waited until the sunrise lost its pink glow. His stomach was overrun with butterflies. The anxiety about his first transformation usually came in waves. For a little bit, he felt like a perfectly normal wizarding boy, then the overwhelming sense of self-hatred and suspense would rush over him like the ocean or struck him down like lightning.

Finally, sick of being patient for the night to come, he stumbled out of bed and went looking for his parents. They were sleeping, their faces looking almost as young as Remus'. He then decided to curl up into their bed because he ached and longed for reassurance. His desperation for love and comfort was so vast that he ended up feeling empty. However, he quickly drifted into a deep sleep, embraced in the unconscious arms of his dad.

Sally was the first one who woke up. Her emerald eyes blinked in confusion when she saw Remus sleeping in between John and herself. She yawned as she patted his head with a gentle, loving touch. She knew what today would bring. The two had spent half of their galleons on medical expenses, false cures, books, and werewolf-proof doors. Her anxiety was up to par with Remus'. All she wanted to do was travel back in time and prevent the entire thing from happening, but John had said, "You'll need a time turner for that, and time travel is tricky business." So she decided against it.

She looked at Remus curiously. He looked so much older than anyone his age. His tiny eyebrows were furrowed in anger and restlessness. His nose was crinkled and his mouth was watering slightly. _What an odd expression, _she thought to herself. Then, she turned her head to see what time it was. The alarm clock had read 9:13 A.M. Only 11 hours left until moonrise and then her little boy would no longer be small and innocent, but a ferocious, hurting, bloodthirsty wolf with no sense of thinking, just instincts. What a horrible fate for her precious baby.

She got out of bed, careful not to rouse Remus or John from their slumber. Her feet landed quietly and moved with swift precision. She made her way to the kitchen downstairs and began to cook John and Remus' favorite meal: banana waffles with maple bacon. When she was done, she arranged the food on beautiful porcelain plates her grandmother gave her and poured orange juice into glass cups. At first she was doubtful that she should let Remus use such precious, fancy, and easily breakable items, but did it anyways. She brought the waffles, the sweet-smelling bacon, and tart juice on trays to the loves of her life. She woke each of them up and handed the tray with a loving cautiousness.

John groggily opened his eyes to the sight of the food and his son still sleeping despite his mother's efforts. He gave Remus a final shake as he took his first bite of the warm, fruity waffles. He gave Sally a small smile and brief "Thank you." In the meantime, Sally had to coax Remus out of bed. His reluctance was truly shocking to both parents. Remus would normally wake up at the slightest touch. When he did finally wake, he looked malnourished, exhausted, and sickly. John and Sarah were taken aback.

"Remus," Sally whispered in a sing-song voice, "Have some breakfast. It's your favorite. Oh, you look so hungry."

Even though he was grumpy, he took a handful of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. He was so excited to finally eat, but the expected savory taste was not there. Instead, a bland papery taste was in its place. Remus gave another crinkle of his button nose and said, "Mummy, why doesn't taste like it normally does?"

Sally and John shared a look. They had no idea that werewolves' taste buds change. Nowhere in _How to Train Your Werewolf _explained what to do when your son dislikes his favorite food! John then cleared his throat and spoke, "Remus, it's all right. You're fine, it's only for today. Tomorrow, after the transformation of course, you will taste right again."

Remus gave a small nod. It was only another reason to hate himself more.

* * *

It was 7:30 P.M. Remus had watched the sun go down, just as he watched the sunrise earlier that day. _It's almost here,_ he thought. He was so scared, but he wanted to get it over with. He wanted to be able to eat, play, and sleep. His very bones ached and his muscles were extremely sore. He was in so much pain; he had to ask his dad to carry him to the bathroom before he was to be locked up in the basement.

When he was done, he noticed his father's eyes had a glint of sadness and guilt. The more John had looked at Remus, the more his heart broke. And Remus knew that. He didn't understand why his dad had felt that way. It wasn't John's fault. It was his. Remus was the one to blame.

On the way downstairs to the basement, Remus said softly, "Daddy? Why are you so sad? It is not your fault, Daddy. Please, please don't be sad."

Those very words however had made John burst with pride and replied, "I am sad. I am sad for you. But, Remus, listen. You are so brave. You really are. I am proud to be your dad and I love you and I-"

The convulsions had begun. Remus let out a loud cry as the fell to the ground. He cringed with pain and curled up into the fetal position, "Daddy! Go! Please! _Grr…_tell mum…"

John disapparated to the outside of the entrance and locked it with his wand. Tears were pouring in his eyes as he heard the chilling screams and howls and everything in between the two.

Remus' bones made an audible crack as they moved to new positions. Fur began to sprout out of his arched back. He began to whimper in pain. His hands elongated into paws and a thick tail spurted through the back of his pants. His button nose changed into a fuzzy snout and his teeth become sharp, pointy, and yellowed.

His thoughts were no longer his. His small wolf-like body was still weak, but it managed to get up with a strange strength so powerful that the feat itself deserved a howl. Wolf-Remus howled at, ran, and sniffed his new home but quickly grew tired of it. He was hungry and in pain and all he could think about was raw human flesh. Fresh blood. Carnage.

But there was none.

Wolf-Remus tried its hardest to escape and find the food source that seemed so nearby, but alas he couldn't. He was starving and he couldn't do anything about it. Then Wolf-Remus bit his own flesh, and drank its own blood. It was unsatisfying to him, but it had to be done. He bit himself on the leg two more times before he became full.

The moon had waned and the sun had risen with the hope of a new day but carried the unforgettable memory of the previous night. It was over. Remus had returned to his normal body. He was damaged, bloody, and battle-worn. His skin had become pale. He lost not only his some of his blood, but his innocence. He was unconscious, free from the nightmares but still chained to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the love! Review, favorite, and/or put an alert on this story! I don't own anything by the way. Here's chapter 3 of**_** Youths! **_**PS: there's some profanity…**

Chapter 3: A Letter to Change History

_EEEEEEP! EEEEP! EEP! CRASH!_

In the seven years that had passed, Remus Lupin learned that he was most definitely not a morning person. He tossed the ringing alarm clock to the floor and went back to bed. His body was sore from the previous week's transformation and he had no desire to move anytime soon. Not for anyone or anything.

He fell back into a half-sleep. He was entirely conscious of the summer breeze entering the room from the open window and he knew he should be outside, playing, and being a kid; but, he didn't feel like one. He felt older than was. Yes, he was more mature intellectual wise, but he had experienced and felt things no other eleven year old had. He asked himself why that was, and naturally came up with four answers.

He was a werewolf.

He was shunned by everyone he knew except for his parents.

Due to the isolation, his best friend became books.

Finally, he wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts.

He could barely remember a time before he was bitten. The few things he could remember hurt him the most. He recalled his dad's fantastic tale at Hogwarts. John was a Gryffindor and a Quidditch player. _Which makes sense_, Remus thought, _there was no one braver and no one more athletic than my dad. _

The other memory besides his John's time at Hogwarts and his bite was his adventures. Of course he still wanted to explore, but it wasn't the same now. He felt guilt every time he wanted to go to the forest, and he swore to himself that he would never go back to that damn lake. He remembered a time when he was fearless, brave, curious, and so carefree.

_Look at me now, _he thought, _look at the failure you've become._

Sick of remembering, dreaming, and wishing, Remus got up to brush his teeth. He had to keep himself occupied, or else he would take a trip back to memory lane. He then looked in the mirror and saw a boy a little older than eleven. Fourteen, fifteen perhaps. His hazel eyes were not twinkling, and his curly, brown hair had a small hint of gray. Maybe this boy would have been attractive if it weren't for the half-moon scars and deep scratches that were everywhere from the neck down. This boy had looked as if he has not genuinely smiled in years. Instead, this boy looked like a kicked puppy. Sad eyes, broken face, desperate for something he never knew.

Afterwards, Remus went downstairs hoping his mom was making breakfast. Alas she was! There was oatmeal, bacon, a side of peaches, and apple juice. Remus loved a hearty breakfast, especially the week after transformations. Sally smiled at him as she poured herself some apple juice and said, "Your father got another job!"

"He did?" Remus asked in a shocked tone as he chomped on his bacon. John had been looking for a second muggle job so he could pay the cost of medicine for months. The more Remus grew, the more medicine he needed. John was a physical education teacher at a middle school twenty miles away. Curious, Remus asked another question, "Well, what's his second job?"

"He's now a personal trainer at the local gym. It's perfect, don't you think?" Sally replied as she went to sit down with Remus. Her face was still youthful even though he was starting to get crow's feet around her eyes, and her hair was in a messy bun. Her cinnamon brown eyes had a sparkle in them as she quietly told Remus, "I know how lonely you are Re-"

"Don't," Remus cut her off with a sharp, steely tone in his voice.

"Oh now, don't get huffy. It's good, trust me. As I was saying, I know how lonely you get, and how we haven't been able to afford new books. So…"

"You didn't!"

"Oh, but indeed I did my love. I got you _Alice in Wonderland!_" She then gave him a beautiful, leather bound copy of the novel and watched his face as he sniffed the book.

"It smells like new book, oh thank you!" Remus had said excitedly. Books were one of the few things that gave him the ability to feel joy, to feel like a kid, and to feel wise all at one time. He sat the book down and gave his mother a hug.

"Read the first page," Sally suggested with a wink. Remus did as he was told, and found two inscriptions inside. One was written with a rushed, jagged hand. The other was in a delicate cursive, but it was almost unreadable. Remus obviously knew which handwriting was whose.

The rugged, sharp inscription read:

_ My Brave Boy,_

_ I hope you enjoy this book as much as I did growing up. It always amused me how muggles perceive a fantasy world. Anyways, Alice is the embodiment of innocence, youth, and curiosity. You too have these characteristics; you just don't know that you do. _

_Love always,_

_John Lawrence Lupin_

The fancy, yet messy inscription read:

_Dearest Remus,_

_ When your father told me he had extra money to spare, I immediately thought that I had to get you this book! It's one of my favorites, and I hope it will be yours too. This copy is so much more readable than mine was! Then again, mine was a hand-me-down. Oh! Excuse me love, I'm getting distracted. Anyhow, I love you and enjoy!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sally McKane Lupin_

Remus gave Sally a small smile and a chuckle. He loved his parents so much. His father was insightful, inspiring, and hardworking. His mother was funny, lovely, and intelligent. He wished he could be more like his parents, but alas he was not. He was jaded, bitter, and cynical at times and he did not understand how to be kid. How was he innocent, youthful, or curious? Well, curious…Remus was certainly that. But innocent? No. Remus "lost" his innocence years ago. And youthfulness? He had some gray strands clashing with the rest of his dark brown hair. So that was a definite no. However, his father's words in the inscription plagued Remus ever since. At least Sally's lightened the mood…

_Knock, knock! Ding, dong! Knock, knock!_

Both Remus and Sally were confused. No one _ever_ visits. Ever. Sally then whispered to Remus, "I'll check who it is, finish your oatmeal."

She walked to the front door, and opened it. He ate as quietly as he could, trying to listen to the conversation that would change his life.

"Hello Mrs. Lupin, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I came to give Remus his acceptance letter," said an old, wise, deep voice.

"Pardon me? Professor, not to be rude but-"

"Yes, I am aware of his condition, and I would like to speak with the entire family."

"Uhm, okay. Let me phone John, give me a second."

"Oh there's no need for that, I sent him an owl a little over ten minutes ago. He should be apparating right about now-"

"HONEY! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS," John had apparated right behind Sally. It took him a moment to realize that Professor Dumbledore was already there, "Oh. Uh, hello sir."

"Nice to see you all grown up! Now, let us have some tea and talk about Remus' future at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, of course," The couple said in unity as they lead Dumbledore to the dining room.

_Professor Dumbledore? Hogwarts? I thought I wasn't going! I'm a werewolf! What?_

Remus' head was exploding with thoughts. What if he bit someone? Who was this Professor Dumbledore? He saw his parents arrived with an old man with intelligent, sparkling blue eyes and an odd robe. John looked as if he was going to wet his pants from the excitement. His son at Hogwarts! On the other hand, Sally was suspicious. It seemed too good to be true.

The odd man then introduced himself to Remus, "Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. But, I'm sure you knew that."

Dumbledore was aware of his eavesdropping, but how? Remus, open mouthed, gave him a firm handshake, and replied, "Nice to meet you sir. Remus Lupin."

Sally and John decided to sit in silence. John wanted to wait to hear Dumbledore's great master plan, but Sally was resentful. She was furious, but she thought it was better to be quiet than to ruin Remus' future.

Dumbledore handed Remus his Hogwarts letter. Remus ripped it open, wondering what could be inside…

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwomp, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The first word that came out of Remus' mouth was: "No."

John's face fell and asked, "Son, why not?"

Remus got chills from the tone of his dad's voice, but he continued, "No. Where will I transform? What if I bite someone? What if I killed someone? As much as I want to go Dad, I just. I just can't."

Then Dumbledore put a hand on Remus' shoulder, "It's already taken care of. We have a safe place for you to transform, you will have the best medical attention, and you will be excused from classes on the day of transformation and a maybe for small time afterwards. But you must tell no one of your lycanthropy."

"Wasn't planning on it," Remus then gave a pleading look to his parents, "Is that all right with you?"

"Yes."

"No," Sally said with a pernicious scowl, "No. How dare you! You could have come years ago to tell us this. Look at him, sir! We've been raising him like me, like a muggle. John would tell him stories of Hogwarts when he was young, and then we had to get rid of it all because you wizards are fucking prejudiced! Then you pop in with your robes and your bloody letter, telling us that he could go to school. Well aren't you all that and bag of chips? Look at his face sir, Remus is worn down. He's hurt. He's not even a proper kid anymore! Sure you gave him a future, but seven years… Seven years god damn it!"

Remus and John had never seen her like this. Sweet Sally had been broken. But after her grand speech of foul language, she cried. She sobbed. She wailed almost as much as she did when Remus was bitten. Dumbledore then calmly said, "I know Sally. But I could not do anything about it until now. The Ministry of Magic is not aware of my doing this. I understand."

"All these years, oh, kind sir… I am sorry, forgive my words. I did not know. I will let Remus go, b-b-but," Sally gave the old man a hug and then rushed over to give John and Remus a kiss, "Oh Remus, you are going to be a wizard!"

That letter changed Remus, Hogwarts, and the rest of history forever.


End file.
